


Above the Stars

by talefeathers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: “Everything you see,” Jason intones in the deep bass of James Earl Jones, “everything the light touches, is our kingdom.”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 47
Collections: Batfam/DC Universe, Tumblr Drabbles





	Above the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said when we were on top of the world."

Robin’s golden cape snaps around Jason’s shoulders as he sits and Bruce stands atop the tallest building in Gotham (which is, eye-rollingly, Wayne Tower). His feet dangle over the 1,400-foot drop, and the part of him that wants to dive, to fly, to take that “leap of faith” like he’s in an Assassin’s Creed game, is by no means small. The part of him that doesn’t want to do that wants to let loose a shout, a crow, like an old western outlaw, like Peter Pan. The twinkling street- and headlights give the impression that he and Batman survey the city from above the very stars, the very sky, and the vastness of it expands in Jason’s chest, makes him feel bigger than he’s ever felt. It makes him feel endless.

Because he can’t fly, however, and because he can’t shout—not yet—he does what he does best: he irritates his mentor.

“Everything you see,” Jason intones in the deep bass of James Earl Jones, “everything the light touches, is our kingdom.”

“What?” Bruce asks.

“Nothing,” Jason chuckles to himself. “Just a quote from a movie. You’d know more about those if you’d ever had fun in your life.”

“I have fun,” Bruce replies steadily, but Jason hears him bristling underneath. “I’m a millionaire playboy, remember?”

“Sure, but you don’t actually enjoy it,” Jason says. “All you enjoy is this.” He sweeps his hand out over the glittering galaxy of Gotham City.

“And you don’t?”

Jason’s lips curl into a smirk. He closes his eyes and lets an icy, late-autumn breeze smooth back his hair.

“Alright, touché. Got me there.”


End file.
